A Gift of Magic
by Flipfloppey
Summary: Trapped in Ital, Kenny and Max fight for their survival, as their friends fight to bring them home. (Sequel to Whispers in Time) - FINISHED
1. One

"He's dead," Jill proclaimed, as she walked back out into the waiting room, after the crash team tried to revive the fallen wizard.

"What happened?" Jimmy demanded.

"His heart stopped. The strain on it, by doing what he was doing," Jill trailed off, "He died, trying to bring them home," Jill continued.

"How are we going to get them home?" Carter asked, "Or even if they . . ."

"They aren't dead," Jimmy insisted, "They can't be. We'll find a way."

**1111**

Kenny pulled Max closer to him, as the guards grabbed them, "Don't you touch her!"

"We have our orders," the guard replied, as he grabbed them both, "Don't fight us!"

"Right," Max retorted, as her foot connected with the guards gut.

"Stupid move, Princess," another guard said, as they pried them apart, "This could have been easy!"

"Let go of me!" Max yelled, as she flailed her leg back at the second guard.

"You son of a bitch!" Kenny spat, as he shoved two more the ground.

"Kenny!" Max screamed, as she watch in horror as they knocked him unconcsious, "You bastards! Kenny! Can you hear me?"

"Come along, Princess," the guards said, "Your mate will be fine. We just have some preparations to make first."

She dug her heels into the cold floor in a vain attempt to stop them from dragging her down the hall, "Marbruk! If I ever see you again, I swear to god, I will rip your damn throat out!"

**1111**

"I can't do it!" Carter yelled, as he threw the book halfway across the Brock living room, "It wasn't me, it was him!"

"Try again," Jimmy insisted, "Marburk said you would have done it!"

"You're going to take the word of the wizard that sucked Kenny and Max into this in the first place?" Skeeter asked.

"There has to be a way to contact them," Jill said thoughtfully, "To get a message across, without actually opening a portal."

"And how would that be?" Littleton asked.

"ESP? Telepathy?" Jill offered lamely, "Is it any more insane than the rest of this?"

**1111**

Max stared at the locked door, and resisted the urge to go back and attempt to kick it again.

"You already hurt your foot, Princess," the Queen said, "This would be so much easier if you didn't resist."

"You've got to be kidding me," Max snapped, "First, Marbruk sucks us into this. Then we save the world from evil, and now you expect us to stay here? I'm not a Princess! Where is Kenny?"

"You'll see him soon enough," the Queen replied, as two servant girls came in, "Until then, we're going to clean you up."

**1111**

"Max," Kenny groaned, as he awakened on a bed, "What the hell?"

"Glad to see that you're awake," the King said.

"Where is Max?" Kenny demanded, as reality hit him, "What did you do to her?"

"You really love her," the King replied thoughtfully, "Good. That will make this easier."

"Make what easier?" Kenny asked.

"Soon."

**1111**

Max glared at the clothes on the bed after the other woman left. I'm not wearing that, she thought, although it does feel good to be clean. Turning toward the window, she gazed down at the kingdom before her. It looks like our world, she realized, just a different time. The days of royalty, dragons, and magic . . .

"What do they want with us?" she said aloud, as she studied the window again, "It's at least a 100 foot drop. . . Did they put me in a tower? How cliche is putting a princess in a tower. Wait . . . I'm not a princess."

I need to find Kenny, she thought, now way am I leaving without him.

**1111**

"You tell me now!" Kenny insisted, as he slammed the King up against the wall.

He squeezed the King's throat tighter, as the other man struggled against his grip.

"Please," the King wheezed.

"You take me to Max right now, or I swear to god, I'll kill you," Kenny continued, as he threw the other man to the ground, "And I want all our questions answered, now."

The King rubbed his neck, "That isn't an option. There is a certain protocal that needs to be followed, to ensure that this all works out."

"I don't care!"

"You don't have to care. It's already started," the King replied, as he stood.

**1111**

"Here is your dinner, Princess."

"I'm not hungry," Max grumbled, as she lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"The King and Queen will be upset if you don't eat," the servant girl tried.

"The King and Queen can kiss my ass. You can take that tray back to them, and tell them that I won't do anything they say until I get to see Kenny."

"They'll be upset."

Max gritted her teeth, as she turned to look at the servant, tray and open door, "Fine. Bring it over here."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, as the girl set the tray down, "The food will make you feel so much better."

Max nodded, as she studied the array of items on the tray in front of her, "It smells good."

"I'll leave you to rest, Princess," The girl said.

Max watched as she turned, before upturning the tray and knocking her to the ground, "Sorry! You're very nice, but I've got to get out of here."

Hitting her over the head with the tray again, she dashed out into the dark hallway.

**1111**

"What has started?" Kenny asked, as he threw the King back to the ground again, "You aren't leaving until I get some answers!"

"If I yell, the guards will be here in an instant."

"Somehow I don't think that you want anything to happen to me and Max. And if she gets hurt in any way, you're a dead man."

"Your destinies," the King sighed, "It wasn't a fluke that Marbruk brought you here. You were right for the quest and the transformation afterward."

"What else does this place want to turn us into?"

The King smiled, "You can throw me around all you like, but I won't tell you. Not yet."

**1111**

Max took a deep breath to steady herself, as she moved silently down the staircase that lead her down from the tower. Would it be too much for them to put the blueprints on the wall, she mused, as she came to the door at the bottom of the staircase. How the hell am I going to find Kenny? And get the hell out of here? Hearing the footsteps approaching again, she smushed herself up against the wall, and behind the door. Please, oh please.

"The Princess is very resistent," the Queen said, as she and another servant paused in the doorway, "We have to make her understand."

"Of course."

Max gulped, as she sunk farther into the corner as the Queen continued, "If we could just get through the ceremony tomorrow . . . We must keep them separate until then. Come."

"They're in oppisate towers," the girl said, "My Queen, they won't be getting out."

Bullshit, Max thought, as she watched them disapear behind the bend in the staircase. Letting out a deep breath, she peared out into the hallway. Empty, thank god. The other tower . . . this place is huge. Eyeing the crossed swords on the wall, she removed one as she heard a scream erupt from the tower.

**1111**

"That is an interesting story," Ginny Wheedon said, as the foursome on her step filled them in, "Ital . . . Come inside, and we'll see what we can do."

"Do you think that you can contact them?" Jimmy asked, "Is it even possible?"

"Anything is possible. Now shush, I need to get my things together."

**1111**

"Guards!" The King yelled, as Kenny threw him up against the door again, "Guards!"

They appeared in an instant, and pried him off of the King.

"This will not be tolerated!" the King proclaimed, as he dusted himself off, "You will remain here, until it is time. Your Princess on the other hand . . . we'll go see to her now. Come."

Max paused in the hall, was she watched the guards rush up toward the other tower. Oh, what is Kenny up to, she thought, and how much time do I have before they figure out how to unlock the tower door again? Sinking back behind the curtain, she tightened her grip on sword, as she watched the gaggle of guards escort the bruise King down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, as they turned the corner, she caught the tower door before it shut. Please, oh, please, she begged, let this be the right place. Keeping the sword in front of her, she sprinted up the steps.

"Son of a bitch!" Kenny spat, as he heard the key rattle in the lock again.

Looking around for anything that he could use to defend himself, he settled for an oil lamp by the bed. Come and get it, guys, he thought.

Max shoved the door open, "Hello? What the hell?"

"Max! Shit! Did I . . .are you okay?" Kenny asked, as she dropped the sword on the floor, amid the broken glass.

"You got my shoulder," she said, as she rolled it slowly, "You missed my head. Thanks."

"Were you planning on stabbing me with this?" Kenny asked, as he picked up the sword, "Who'd you kill to get it?"

"I took it off a wall," Max replied, overjoyed to see him, "Come on, we have to get out of here. They already know I'm gone, I don't know how much time we have."

"Lets get the hell out of here, Princess."

"I'm not a Princess."

"No," Kenny agreed, as they ran back down the steps, "You'd fit in better as a knight anyway. Which way?"

"Down," Max decided, "At least until we find a window and door to the outside."

"Fine by me," he agreed, as they continued to run down the stairs, "How did you get out?"

"Hit a servant girl with a tray. What did you do to get all those guards running up there?"

"Tossed the King around a bit. Think we pissed them off?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed, as she stopped, "Look. Think we can make it?"

"Someone is coming," he replied, as he looked at the ten foot drop, "I say go. On three?"

Max nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three."


	2. Two

"You okay?" Kenny groaned, as they landed on a heap on the ground.

"I think all my injuries are internal," Max groaned, as they both stumbled to their feet.

"Think you can run?" Kenny asked, as they dashed toward the surrounding the woods.

"Never wanted to run more," she replied, "Where exactly are we heading?"

He grabbed her hand in his, as they wove in out around the trees, "You think that I know? Far away from the castle for now."

**2222**

"Is something supposed to be happening?" Skeeter asked, as he watched as Ginny sat still on the floor.

"Ssh," Jimmy said, as he watched her take a deep breath.

**2222**

"I need to catch my breath," Max panted.

"I think we put enough distance between them and us for now," Kenny conceded, "They have to know that we're gone by now."

"What do they want with us?" she asked softly, "The Queen . . . She mentioned some sort of ceremony taking place tomorrow night."

"What?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know. Something about keeping us apart until then. I was eavesdropping, I didn't get the specifics."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Max wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out, Max. We got out of the castle, didn't we? We'll get home too, I promise you."

"Ah, isn't that sweet," a voice said from behind them, "Lost in the woods, children?"

"Who are you?" Kenny demanded, pushing Max behind him.

"You're in my woods, and you want to know who I am?" the man said, as he nodded to the trees, as more men on horseback appeared, "The King knows what happens to his people when they come into my woods."

"We're not his people," Max spat, "I'd kill the son of a bitch if I had a chance."

"Really, woman?" he mused, "A meek little creature like you?"

"You really don't want to piss her off," Kenny commented, as he pulled her closer to him.

"You didn't come from the village?" another asked.

"It's complicated," Max said.

"Explain it then."

"First tell us who you are," Kenny countered.

"Us? Cast offs from the village. They want us dead, we're not good enough for their little village," the first man said, "We wander the land, taking care of ourselves."

Kenny and Max exchanged a look before Kenny sighed, "They can't be any worse than what we just came from."

"Yeah," Max agreed, as she watched the men apprehensively, "Why not?"

**2222**

"I can feel them," Ginny sighed, "Their very essence is so far away."

"Well we know that," Jill said, "Can you talk to them?"

Ginny nodded, as she focused all her thoughts on the missing two, "No!"

The others watched in horror, as the small woman flew across the room and then laid still.

**2222**

"So you are the chosen two," he sighed.

"Chosen for what?" Max asked, as Kenny finished their story, "No one will tell us!"

"The chosen two fallen into our lap," he continued over her question, "What an interesting development."

"We should go," Kenny hissed her ear.

"Uh, where?" she asked, gesturing to the people surrounding them, "This keeps getting worse."

"Come with us," the man demanded.

"Where?" Kenny asked.

"To our home. We have many plans to make."

"Not until you tell us what we are chosen for," Max countered.

"You aren't in any position to bargain, woman," he said, as he pointed his sword at her neck, before turning to Kenny, "You'd best keep your woman quiet."

"I'm with her," he said, "We're not going anywhere."

"I wonder how the King would react if we sent his chosen ones back in pieces?" he mused, as he grabbed Max, "You're coming, now."

"Let go of me!" she yelled, as he set her on his horse with him. She twisted her head back to see Kenny getting the same treatment, before they were all galloping through the woods.

**2222**

"Ginny?" Jill asked, as she helped the other woman sit up, "What happened?"

"I can't reach them, not before it is to late. They won't let me," Ginny whispered.

"Who won't?" Jimmy asked.

"That place, it wants to change them," Ginny continued, "They're fighting it, but they don't even know what they're fighting against. They can't win, not in the end."

"Fighting what?"

"Not what, who."

"Fine who?" Jimmy asked.

"The Gods."

**2222**

Max grunted, as she was tossed off of the horse and onto the dirt, "Thanks for the ride."

"Look what we brought," the man said, as he gestured to the people in the camp, "Who would have thought that we would find the chosen ones wandering around our woods?"

"The chosen ones?" a woman asked, "Are you sure? The ones that defeated the evil?"

"What do you think that they're going to do to us?" Max asked lowly.

"Use us as bargaining chips with the King?" Kenny offered, as he wrapped his arms securely around her, "You okay?"

"All things considering? Sure."

"You will not be used as bargaining chips with the King," the man interjected, as he smiled at them, "Let me introduce myself. I am Nando."

"What do you want us for, Nando?" Kenny asked.

"Want? That bears some thought," he mused, "I suppose opposite of what the King and Queen want. Nothing would please me more."

"And what do they want?" Max sighed, feeling frustrated by the riddles they were getting for answers.

"You really don't know?" Nando asked, "I suppose you don't, or you wouldn't have ran. Tomorrow, the solstice . . . once it pasts, it will be too late."

"Just once I'd like a straight answer," Kenny replied.

"Who you are," Nando trailed off, "We must keep you from them until tomorrow night passes."

"Then what happens to us?" Max asked.

"That will be interesting to see," Nando replied, "You're not of this world, but . . . You are chosen . . . If the ceremony is not completed, it could lead us to a new destiny. One were the King and Queen are not in power anymore. Destroying prophesies . . . You must remain with us if you even want a chance at surviving."

"All we want is to go home," Kenny countered, "Back to our world. Apparently our wizard abandon us here."

"It takes a very powerful wizard to open portals between worlds," Nando agreed, "Why don't we make a deal? Stay with us until tomorrow night, until the solstice passes, and we will help you find your way home."

"What do you think?" Kenny asked.

She shrugged, "It's better than going through this ceremony that everyone else seems to want us to."

"Fine," Kenny agreed, "The King knows that we're gone, so they're going to be looking for us."

"They don't know these woods as well as we do," Nando replied, "Come, there is still awhile before it gets dark."

**2222**

"What do these Gods want with them?" Jimmy asked.

Ginny lifted her head to look at the worried faces gazing down at her, "No . . .They were chosen, so long ago, it is their destiny."

"What is?" Jill asked.

"Kenny and Max, for this. They're to become Gods."

**2222**

"Since when do you know how to ride a horse?" Max asked, as she leaned up against Kenny's chest, as they followed the others down the path, atop the brown mare.

"Since today," he replied, "Comfortable?"

"Hmm," she agreed, as she stared up at the pink and red sky.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking."

"I know that. About what?"

"Do you believe them? That they'll help us get home?"

"No. Maybe. It's better than the alternative," Kenny sighed, "Whatever this ceremony is."

"I wonder if anyone is looking for us."

"They have to be."

**2222**

"Gods?" Skeeter asked, "You aren't serious?"

"Rebirth of two old and powerful Gods. They've been waiting for so long to rejoin the world, the right circumstances, people," Ginny trailed off, "They're ready."

"What happens if they're reborn?" Carter asked wondrously.

Ginny shook her head, "Worlds will spill over into other worlds. Realities will be altered, while others will be obliterated. A new world will be born. Gods will walk the earth again."

"Gods," Jimmy repeated.

"Gods," Ginny verified, "There is to be a ceremony."

"We have to stop it," Jill interjected, "They won't let it happen."

**2222**

"We will stop here for the night," Nando declared, as they came to a small clearing.

"Somehow I thought we were done sleeping in the woods," Max said under her breath.

"No jacuzzi and beer yet," Kenny added, "Soon."

"I will keep first watch," another man said, as he turned to them, "I am Loho. Welcome chosen ones."

"Uh, I'm Kenny. This is Max."

Loho nodded, "Welcome."

"This is surreal," Max said in his ear, as they watched the others set up camp, "Think we should help?"

"No bother," a woman said, "I am called Lupa. Here is a blanket. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Is it a bad thing that I'm already suspicious of their motives?" Max whispered.

"Not here," Kenny replied, as the entire group settled around the camp fire, "They want something from us, same as everyone else."

"Come, sit, eat," Nando said, "We have much to discuss."

**2222**

"Do they know?" Jimmy asked, "Any clue at all?"

"They won't know until it is too late."

"What happens if the ceremony doesn't happen?" Jill asked.

Ginny sighed, "The prophecy will fall apart, and havoc will be unleashed in Ital. The Gods will unleash beasts upon the land . . ."

"We have to get them out of there!" Jimmy replied, "Carter?"

"I tried, it won't open."

"Well try again!"

**2222**

"Stay or go?" Kenny whispered, as they huddled under their blanket, next to the fire.

"I don't want to run around these woods in the dark," Max replied.

"It might be our only chance."

"To what? They want to keep us away from the King. How bad can they be?"

"They aren't giving us any straight answers, Max."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm scared, Kenny. More than of the dragon, the evil, or any of it. I keep having these . . . I don't flashes of something I don't . . .I don't recognize what it is, but . . ."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know . . . I feel different, like something big is about to happen."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"We might not have a choice," she replied softly, feeling oddly touched by his protectiveness.

"We always have a choice," he countered, holding her close in the moonlight, "Get some sleep. We'll figure this all out in the morning.


	3. Three

"There is a way!" Carter exclaimed to the sleepy group the next morning, "Listen!"

"A portal?" Littleton asked.

"Sort of," Carter verified.

**3333**

"We must go!" Nando yelled, as the hoof beats echoed through the forest, "They're coming!"

"Come on," Kenny said, as he frantically pulled Max to her feet.

"You're not going anywhere," the King said, as he and his knights appeared in the clearing, "Except back with us."

"Oh, they aren't going anywhere with you," Nando yelled, "You think that we'll let you do this?"

"You and your followers have no say in this. You are cast offs, misfits of society," the King said, dismissing him, "We have much to prepare for."

"Well, your chosen ones are with us now," Nando replied, as he raised his sword, "So your prophecy won't happen anytime soon."

"You can't stop us," the King replied, "This is what meant to be."

"Don't you wish you knew what they were talking about?" Max asked under her breath.

"Yeah, supposedly it is our destiny and stuff," Kenny replied, as they slowly backed toward the edge of the clearing, "What do you say?"

She nodded toward the horse, "They aren't paying any attention to us."

"Go," Kenny said, as they clamored on top of the horse.

**3333**

"There is a spell," Carter said, "A potion that can open a portal there."

"This is insane," Littleton interjected, "How is any of this real?"

"It's very real," Carter replied, "The only problem is that we don't have any control of where it will drop us in Ital."

"The only problem?" Jimmy asked.

"Well the most major one," Carter continued, "Once we get there, we won't have any clue where to look for them."

"Well if they are chosen ones," Ginny offered, "Somewhere holy and sacred might be a good place to start."

"Marbruk mentioned a King," Jill added, "Maybe some sort of palace?"

**3333**

"Think they realize that we're gone yet?" Max yelled over the wind hitting her in the face.

"They were awfully busy yelling at each other!" Kenny yelled back, as they galloped through the trees, "Maybe if we stuck around they would have told us what the hell was happening!"

"Doubt it!" Max yelled back, as they emerged in a green field, "Whoa."

"I don't think anyone is chasing us," Kenny said, as they slowed down by the stream, "Where do you think that we are?"

"Anywhere besides back there is fine with me," Max replied, as she leaned up against his chest, "What are we going to do? They're not going to stop looking for us."

"Yeah? This ceremony or whatever has to take place tonight, right? So if we can just stay away from them until them, we should be home free."

"I wish I believed that," Max said softly, biting her lip, "All this talk about our destinies . . . I really want my nice, boring, life back."

"Me too," he agreed, as they rode down the river bank, "Sitting on the couch, drinking beer, watching bad movies . . . kissing you."

"Is that all you want to do?"

"Nah. Warm shower too," he teased her, "With you all wet and naked."

Max giggled despite their circumstances, "That sounds perfect."

"We'll get through tonight first," Kenny replied, "When they realize that they didn't have their ceremony, we'll have some more leeway. We're getting out of here."

**3333**

"You fools!" the King yelled, "They're gone!"

"Good!" Nando shouted, "Your plan won't work!"

"We need them! They don't understand!"

"Somehow I don't think they would go along with your plan for world domination if you told them!" Nando retorted.

"We want to create utopia," the King argued, "By merging all the worlds together, and ridding it of conflict."

"By killing millions of people? By resurrecting Arcadia and Zakan?"

"You dare speak their names? They will eradicate you when this is over!"

"Somehow I don't think that is happening. Your chosen ones seem to want nothing to do with you."

"Oh, they will," the King sighed, as he nodded to his men, "Do it."

**3333**

"It's getting dark," Max said, as she gazed up at the sky.

"I guess we're sleeping on the ground some more," Kenny replied, "You want to keep going?"

"Go where?" she asked, as she stroked the tired horse's mane gently, "I don't know . . . I'd feel safer if we kept moving, like we were putting more distance between us and them."

"We haven't seen signs of anyone for a long time," he countered, "I'd say we lost them."

"They're so determined. They won't give up so easily."

"What the hell do they want to do to us?"

"It could be anything in this place. That's what scares me."

"I'll protect you," Kenny promised, "Always."

She turned to look at him thoughtfully for a long moment, "I know."

"You want to keep going?"

"This horse is about to drop. How about camping behind those rocks?"

**3333**

"We need some things," Carter said, as he scribbled the ingredients down on a sheet of paper, "Quickly."

"This is really going to work?" Jill asked, as he handed the slip of paper to her.

"It has to."

**3333**

Kenny held Max close to him, as they laid on the cold ground, "You're cold."

"I'll be fine," she whispered, as she looked up at the full moon, "I like lying in your arms. You make me feel safe."

"We'll be doing a lot more of this when we get home."

"After time in the shower?"

"Yeah, and the pizza, beer and hot tub."

Max snuggled in closer, "I love you."

"Love you too," he whispered, "Ssh, listen."

"No . . ."

"Lie still," Kenny instructed.

Max merely nodded, as they listened to the cracking branches in the woods. Please go away, she thought, please.

"I think they're gone," Kenny said after a while.

"Maybe we should go too?"

"Too late," a voice said from behind the rock, "Did you really think that you could hide?"

"Get the hell away from us!" Kenny yelled, as they leapt to their feet.

"You have a destiny to fulfill, and it can't be neglected," the King sighed, "We're running out of time, so we have to speed things along a bit."

"We're not doing anything that you ask of us," Max snapped.

"Oh, you will," the King replied, as his guards brought out Lupa, "She will die if you don't do what we ask."

"Don't do it!" Lupa screamed.

"Shut up, women," the guard snarled at her.

"We can't let him kill her," Max cried, as Kenny pulled her closer to him.

"Is this how you do things in this world?" Kenny asked, "By threatening to kill innocent people?"

"Choose," the King demanded.

"We can't just let her die," Max said, "Not because of us."

"I know," Kenny replied, as he gazed down at her face, "Max . . . before we do this . . . I love you, no matter what happens, that'll never change."

She nodded and fought back her tears, "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"What is your choice?"

"Let her go," Kenny finally said, "And we'll do you want."

"No!" Lupa cried, "You don't know what you're doing!"

The guard dragged her away, as the King smiled at them, "You could not have picked a better spot for the ceremony."

**3333**

"Almost done," Carter said, as he stirred the mixture on the stove, "Just a little longer."

"It smells like sewage," Skeeter offered.

"A few more minutes," Carter murmured, "Just wait."

**3333**

"Stand in the center," the King demanded, as a man appeared out of the mist, "We're ready for you."

"Who is that?" Max asked, as she stood huddled next to Kenny.

"You'll see soon enough," the King said, as he gestured to the rock circle, "It's time."

"Let's get it over with," Kenny said, not wanting to let go of her, "It'll be okay, Sweetheart."

"I know it will be," she whispered, "It's you and me, right?"

"Whatever happens, remember that. You and me."

"Let's begin," the new man said, as he approached them, "We've waited a long time for this."

"So we've heard," Kenny retorted.

"Take her hands in yours," he instructed, "Good. Now we begin."

**3333**

"Now we begin," Carter said, as he lifted his potion from the stove, "Stand back."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really. You want to try?" Carter snapped, "No? Okay then."

Pouring the mixture on the floor, he prayed that it would work.

**3333**

"Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep!" he cried into the night, "Here my call! Awaken within!"

"What's happening!" Max cried, as Kenny pulled her into his chest.

He held her close, "Max!"

"Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep!" he cried into the night again, "Here my call! Awaken within!"

Max clung to him, as the bright light erupted around them, "Kenny!"

"Just hold on!" he yelled, as the light swirled around them.

Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep! Ando, fahn, goro, piep!" he cried into the night for the third time, "Here my call! Awaken within! Arcadia! Zakan! "

Max screamed again, as the light encompassed them. Scrambling she reached out for Kenny, and couldn't feel him in arms anymore.

**3333**

"No!" Carter yelled, as light exploded from the portal in front of him, "No!"

"What's happening?" Skeeter yelled, as screams erupted from the floor, as the portal shut, "What the hell was that!"

"It's too late," Carter whispered.

**3333**

Max lifted her head, and gazed around the woods around her. Rising from the ground below, she smoothed the folds of the white robes she was wearing, before turning to the man in front of her.

"I feel so strange," she murmured, as she tried to clear the fog from her brain.

"What happened?" Kenny asked, as he studied the women in front of him.

"I know you," she whispered, as she brushed the waist length red curls from her face, "It's been so long."

"My love," he said, as he pulled her in closer, "Arcadia."

"Zakan."


	4. Four

"I thought the world was supposed to end," Jill gasped.

"It takes time," Carter exclaimed, "They have to adjust to their new powers, learn about them. We have some time."

"Are they still," Jimmy started, "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure," Carter admitted, "I think it depends on the decisions that they make. They're Gods in that world, and probably in this one if the worlds spill over."

**4444**

"Welcome home," the King said, as he watched the newly returned Gods, "Arcadia, Zakan, we've waited a long time for you to return to us."

"You dare speak our names?" Zakan said.

"Zakan," Arcadia said, as she stroked his cheek, "Leave the mortals be. We've be given bodies again."

"My love," he sighed, as he held her close, "I want to touch you."

"Why don't we go?" she replied, as she stroked his beard, "My Zakan."

**4444**

"What if we do find them?" Jimmy asked, "How do we change them back?"

"One thing at a time. We can't get into Ital, not with the Gods walking again," Carter said, "We have to bring them here."

"And how would we contain a God? Or Gods, as it would be?" Jill asked.

"We have to figure out their weaknesses," Carter insisted, "And how to use them. And hope that they cling to the small part of humanity still inside them."

**4444**

"Arcadia," Zakan moaned, as they wrapped themselves around each other, after they materialized back in their ancient home, "I've missed you so."

"Zakan," she moaned, as he held her, "It's been centuries."

**4444**

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" the King bellowed, "Where did they go?"

"They must have been confused," the Shaman said, "Being thrust back into the world like this. All of their human memories, mixed in with all of this. They are going to be looking for answers soon enough. They will be back."

"They better be."

**4444**

Arcadia sat up, after Zakan rolled off of her, "Zakan? I feel so strange."

"I'll make you feel better."

She smiled, as she looked down at her naked body, "These bodies, they were mortal before. This mortal loved yours very much."

"Forget the mortals."

"You know how I feel about mortals," she sighed.

"So fascinated by them," he replied, "Their thoughts, feelings."

"I feel this one inside of me," she replied softly, as she wrapped her robes around her body, "She is screaming to get out. She is angry at me."

"You're stronger than her, Arcadia."

"I know. She'll be buried soon enough. Do you feel yours?"

"I'm ignoring him. He wants his mortal back. Do they not know what is happening to them?"

Arcadia frowned, as she moved toward the window to observe the world below them, "Why were we brought back now?"

"You question too much," Zakan moaned, as he joined her, "Look what is still here."

"Our rings," Arcadia sighed, as he slipped it on her finger, "Zakan."

"Why don't we go to the village?"

"See how the world has changed in our absence? Mortals seem the same."

**4444**

"They just vanished?" the Queen asked, "How could you let them?"

"It's hard to contain Gods," the King replied, "They will be back."

"Something is happening in the village!" a guard exclaimed, rushing into the thrown room, "They're here!"

"Arcadia and Zakan?" the King breathed, "So soon?"

"People are bowing down before them," the guard continued, "Arcadia, she is healing the sick, ensuring people have enough food and water. Zakan . . . he has destroyed several of our most vile criminals. They're making their way here, your highness."

"They've taken to their new existence quite well," the King surmised, "Creating a better world already."

"What do you want us to do?" the guard asked.

"Tell me when they get here," the King demanded.

"Too late," a musical voice said, from the doorway.

"Arcadia," he breathed, as he took in the vision in white, "You're looking divine."

"You brought us back," Zakan said.

"Partly," the King said, "It was your time to rise again, to create a better world."

Arcadia studied him thoughtfully, as she tried to bat the nagging mortals thoughts out of her mind, "Your kingdom. Why are your people so miserable?"

"We have had a rough time," the King admitted, "We are ready to rise again. Create a better world, not just here, but everywhere."

"Utopia," Zakan said, as he struggled to ignore the mortals protests inside of him.

"Yes," the King breathed, "Yes. How are you both feeling?"

"Wonderful," Arcadia said, as she held Zakan close to her, "Lost in the void for so long, to be able to touch and feel again, is just wonderful."

"Arcadia has always had a weakness for mortal pleasures," Zakan said, as he smoothed back his beloved's hair, "That I happen to indulge."

"We must first correct Ital," the King said, "Make our world powerful and strong, and then the others."

"A perfect world," Arcadia sighed.

"With our God and Goddess," the King said, with a smile, "If you would like to get started?"

**Five Years Later**

"I think I've got it!" Carter exclaimed, as he shut the book in front of him.

Skeeter sighed, as he looked up from his book, "Again?"

"I can't give up," he insisted, "Not now, maybe not ever. They're our friends."

"Who may or may not exist anymore," Skeeter sighed, "It's been five years. How long can their humanity hang on for?"

"They're strong," Carter insisted, "Listen."

**4444**

Arcadia watched with a frown on her face, as she watched Ital spill over into the world of Nahar. It will be better for them, she surmised, their world was in shambles. They'll be happier and healthier now.

"Arcadia?"

"Zakan," she sighed, as he joined her on the balcony.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. The people will be better off with what we are doing. There will be more food, resources . . ."

"Come," Zakan said, "It's time for them to see their Goddess."

Arcadia nodded, as they stepped out into the newer and larger Ital.

**4444**

"Arcadia and Zakan," Carter said, as they assembled in his living room again, "What do we know about them?"

"Arcadia is earth mother. Zakan is a warrior. In ancient times they were great lovers, who were eventually banished after Zakan tried to take over the realm of the Gods," Jill recited, "Arcadia tried to protect him, and was banished as well. They were said to return once the right people were chosen, and were deemed noble enough to host them."

"Right!" Carter exclaimed, "To host them. We can't get into Ital, it's expanding, spilling over into other realms. I've talked to other people who believe in all of this, and they're not all crazy. The world is changing. Arcadia and Zakan are getting worshiped in small amounts around the world. They are making their presence known here."

"What happens when they get here?" Jimmy asked.

"Much like the quest that Max and Kenny went on for Marbruk," Carter started, "Defeat evil, create a better world."

"A better world for who?" Littleton asked, "The people of Ital? For them?"

"For everybody," Carter sighed, "At least in theory. Anyone who disagrees with the new order will be, well taken care of."

"So they're evil?" Jimmy asked.

"No, not exactly. In fact Arcadia is a great lover of mortals," Carter started, "She wants a better world for them, but as a Goddess this is how she sees to do it."

"What about Zakan?" Jill asked.

"Zakan is a warrior, but he worships Arcadia. He would do anything for her."

"They're coming here," Jimmy said, "How do we stop them?"

"I think I have a way," Carter said.

**4444**

"Don't be afraid," Arcadia whispered, as she smoothed back the woman's hair, "I'm here to save you."

"Get away from me! You monster!" the woman screamed, "What have you done!"

"I'm here to help," Arcadia said, "I am your Goddess."

"You are nothing! You destroyed everything! You took away my home, family, who gave you the right to do that!"

Arcadia rose to her feet, and studied the woman on the ground in front of her, "The right?"

"Yes! The right! We didn't ask you to come here!"

"We're making your world better."

"By killing people?"

"The bad people, who seek to hurt the new order."

"My husband never hurt anyone! The army killed him, as Ital spilled over into Nahar! He did nothing!"

"They weren't supposed to do that," Arcadia whispered, as she reached out to the woman.

"Stay away from me," she hissed, "I will never worship you."

"Then you won't live," a voice said from behind them, "Arcadia."

"Leave her be," Arcadia cried, unsure where her revulsion was coming from.

"She is a threat," the guard said.

"I said go," Arcadia said fiercely, "Now."

The guard bowed his head, "Yes, Goddess."

"Come with me," Arcadia said, "I will keep you safe."

**4444**

"It's dangerous," Carter continued.

"Of course it is," Littleton replied.

"We need a cage," Carter continued, "And there is a spell that can make it magic proof so, well, so that they can't get out."

"And how do you suppose we get them here?" Jimmy asked.

"Like this."

**4444**

"Tell me of your husband," Arcadia said, as she sat with the Nahar woman.

"Why didn't you let them kill me?" she asked.

"You've done nothing wrong."

"He was a brave man. Strong and loyal. He wanted to protect me from what was happening. This new world . . . no one asked for it."

"We want people to be happy."

"No. The King of Ital wants to rule all the worlds. That is why he is killing the strongest in each world he takes over."

Arcadia frowned at a nagging memory, "The warriors in the woods . . . they tried to warn us, help us."

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, "Nando, Lupa . . . He was going to kill Lupa. That's why . . . No!"

The woman backed away slowly, as she watched the Goddess leap to her feet and look around the room wildly, "Please don't hurt me."

"Get out!" she yelled, as she struggled with the mortal memories besieging her brain.

"Arcadia!" Zakan yelled, as he watched his beloved yell at the mortal woman, "What have you done?"

She watched in horror, as Zakan caused the woman to explode in front of her eyes.

"Arcadia?" Zakan asked, as he watched her collapsed back down on the ground.

"Why did you kill her?" she gasped, as she tried to keep her memories straight.

"She was hurting you."

"She wasn't . . . I," she trailed off, unsure if she tell him of her thoughts. Max, she thought, that was this mortals name, "She was upset with the worlds changing. I was trying to help her."

"Is that all?"

"Of course," she lied. Kenny, his name is Kenny, she thought, "I need to rest before I go back out to heal their sicknesses."

**4444**

"I guess a jail cell will work," Carter admitted, "Hopefully the spell will too."

"One of them should," Skeeter mumbled, hoping beyond hope that it would.

The group fell silent as Carter began to speak, "Here my words, here my voice. I summon the spirits to bless this cage, and to contain all that is going to be within. Here my words!"

"What the hell is that!" Littleton yelled, as the cell flooded with light.

"I think it means that it worked," Carter replied, as he turned the page, "Why don't we try summoning Arcadia now?"

**4444**

"Something is wrong with Arcadia," The King said, as he paced the floor of his newly expanded palace, "She is questioning this."

"It could be the mortal inside her. She was dead set against this," the Queen said.

"The mortal has not surfaced in either of them since they were changed," the King argued, "Why would she now?"

"Arcadia has a soft spot for humanity. All the blood and violence has to be taking it's toll on her."

"She will complete her destiny, and be worshiped by all worlds," the King replied, "Already people are building temples in her and Zakan's honor. One more world to go before this is complete."

**4444**

Arcadia stood at the window after Zakan had left, and watched as the worlds came together. It is a good thing, what we're doing, she thought. I know it is. Why do I feel so strange all of the sudden? Max. Kenny. That night in the woods . . . we took their lives.

She gripped the window sill in her hands, as the world blurred in front of her eyes.

"What's happening?" she whispered, as she felt herself being tugged from Ital, "Zakan!"

Collapsing in the enveloping mist, she let herself be taken away.

**4444**

"Oh my God," Jill whispered, as she watched the woman be deposited on the cool cement ground.

"Goddess," Carter corrected, as they watched her pull herself to her feet, "Arcadia, I believe."

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" she asked.

"Max?" Skeeter asked, as he took in the white robbed figure who so resembled his lost friend.

"Not Max. Arcadia," Carter corrected, "There is a really important difference. This thing isn't Max."

"How dare you presume to speak my name," Arcadia said cooly, as she studied the mortals in front of her.


	5. Five

"We apologize," Carter said quickly, fascinated by the fact that he was talking to a Goddess, "What would you us to address you as?"

Arcadia studied them for a long moment, and struggled to think clearly. She knows them, this mortal inside me. They were her friends, "Arcadia will be fine."

"How about a body snatcher?" Skeeter asked.

"How dare you speak to me that way," Arcadia replied, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're helping take over all the worlds," Carter replied, "Somehow I don't think that you'll be much help locked in that cage."

She paused, and phrased her next question carefully, "Why do you not wish it to happen?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked, "The death, destruction, this King's ego and power trip, not to mention that maybe everything was designed this way for a reason!"

"The King," she whispered, "Before . . ."

"Before what?" Carter prodded, looking at the small crack appearing in her armor, "Arcadia?"

"He, in the woods," she trailed off, "Let me out of this cage!"

"Nope," Carter replied, "We're here to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" she cried, as she summoned all the powers inside her and threw at the metal bars.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Skeeter said, as he watched her crash back into the wall, "This cage is magic proof."

"Zakan will come for me!"

"Good, then we'll be ready for him," Jimmy said.

**5555**

"Arcadia is gone!" Zakan yelled, "I can't sense her."

"She can't be gone," the King argued.

"She was upset this afternoon," Zakan replied, "She wouldn't say why."

"Arcadia is very sensitive," the King sighed, "She will be back."

"I'm not leaving her out there alone. I will find her."

**5555**

"How do we reach Max?" Jill asked, "That thing . . . It looks like her, only with a lot more hair."

"She mentioned the King and the woods," Jimmy said, "And looked lost for a moment, torn about what happened."

"Maybe Arcadia and the King don't have the best relationship?" Carter said, "I say we use that. Did you see the ring on her finger? We need to get her to remove it. It protects Arcadia from people who wish to harm her."

"And how do you suppose that we do that?" Skeeter spat, "God, I want to kill her."

"Kill Arcadia, kill Max," Carter replied, "She isn't evil. Just misguided at this point."

**5555**

Arcadia stared at the confines of her cell with contempt. Lock me in a cage, she thought, no wonder we're taking over this world too. These ones will be the first ones changed. Shaking her head, she heard a voice scream deep down inside her.

"Would you just be quiet?" she breathed, "You've annoyed me enough today."

"_You leave them alone!"_

"They've locked us in a cage."

"_You have my body. Now you want to destroy my world?"_

"Make it better."

"_Why? So you can be worshiped universally? You're a fraud, Arcadia. You say that you love mortals and humanity, and this is what you do? You let Zakan kill that woman today. If you had just listened to her, instead of screaming, she would still be alive!"_

"Shut up!"

"And who are you yelling at?" Skeeter asked, as he came back into the hallway, "You royal goddess, or whatever the hell you are."

She whirled around to look at him, "Stay away from me!"

"Or what? You'll blow yourself into the wall again? I'm not afraid of you Arcadia."

"You should be."

"Big words from someone locked in a cage," Skeeter snarled.

"Skeeter, not like this," Carter said, as he joined them, "Arcadia."

"Let me out," Arcadia demanded.

"That won't happen anytime soon," Carter admitted, as his gaze fell on the ring on her finger, "That is a beautiful ring. What if we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans."

**5555**

"She is nowhere in Ital," Zakan spat.

"She is a Goddess," the Queen said, "She could be anywhere."

Zakan frowned, "She was upset about that woman. Not acting like herself."

"Who was she acting like?" the King prodded.

Zakan gritted his teeth, "The mortal."

**5555**

"They'll figure it out soon enough," Jimmy said, "And come for her."

"She's so strong," Jill said, "When she tried to blow up the cage . . . I could feel the power inside her."

"She isn't Max," Jimmy said, "That's what I keep have to reminding myself of."

"Isn't she? At least partly?" Jill asked, "The part that we're trying to save?"

"We're ready," Skeeter said, poling his head back in, "Carter wants to try it before Zakan and the others figure out where she is."

They followed him back into the cell room, and Jill just stared at Goddess in the middle of the room. Please, she prayed, let this work.

"Arcadia," Carter addressed her, "Tell us about the King. What he did to you."

She just glared at him, and tried to gauge the likelihood of blasting her way out of the cage.

"Who were you yelling at earlier?" Skeeter added, "Hearing voices?"

"The King," Littleton added, "You don't like him?"

"_Tell them!" the voice screamed, "Let them know!"_

"Shut up," she whispered.

"_You can't get rid of me."_

"I know, I've tried."

"_The all powerful Goddess failed. Guess what else you're going to fail at?"_

"Get out of my head!" Arcadia screamed.

"_Not yours!"_

"Who is she talking to?" Jill whispered, as she watched the torment cross Arcadia's face, "What's wrong with her?"

"Max!" Carter yelled, over Arcadia's tormented scream, "If you're in there, fight dammit! We're so close!"

"No!" Arcadia screamed, as she threw all her energy at the bars again, "No! I won't go back!"

"_Get the hell out of my body!"_

"Oh, you're not going back," Carter snapped, as he opened the jar, "Not to any void where you can get out again."

"No," she hissed, "I won't allow it!"

"Come on, Max!" Skeeter yelled, "Don't let her win! Fight your way back!"

Arcadia turned her head skyward, "Zakan!"

"He can't hear you!" Carter yelled.

"No!" she screamed, as she ripped the protective ring from her finger, and threw it at the bars, "Carter! Do it!"

**5555**

"That mortal questioned everything," the King said.

Zakan frowned, "She wouldn't have gone back there. I could sense her if she did."

"Unless she doesn't want you too," the King said, "Arcadia."

Zakan rose to his feet, "I will go."

**5555**

"No!" Arcadia screamed again, as she lunged for the recently discarded ring before Skeeter snatched it up, "I'll kill you all!"

"Leave this body unwanted spirit. Leave this world," Carter began, as he opened the jar, "Goddess Arcadia! Leave this body. Leave this world. Tes, set, fahn jun. Tes, set, fahn jun. Tes, set, fahn jun. Tes, set, fahn jun. Tes, set, fahn jun. Tes, set, fahn jun. I command you! Leave this body!"

"No!" Arcadia screamed again, as she felt herself being ripped away, "No!"

The group huddled together as the golden light was pulled out and flowed into the jar. Carter slammed the lid shut, as he turned his gaze to the collapsed body on the floor .

"Jesus Christ," Jimmy finally said.

"Now what?"Skeeter asked, "She's out cold."

"She isn't dead?" Littleton asked.

"No, she's breathing," Jill said, as she watched her chest rise and fall, "I should check her."

"We don't know if it's Max or not," Carter said.

"It was her in the end," Skeeter said, "She knew you, said your name, after she threw the ring."

Carter nodded, "For a few seconds at least . . . I wonder if it was the first time since . . ."

"I guess she wanted it badly enough this time," Jill said, "We can't just leave her in there."

"We have to until she wakes up," Carter said, "There is only one way to know, and we can't do it while she is unconscious."

"And what if someone finds her? How do we explain that? She's been gone for five years, and suddenly she shows up, locked in a cage?" Skeeter asked, "And what if this army and Zakan shows up?"

"I've sent everyone home. We'll stay," Jimmy said.

"What about Zakan?" Jill asked.

"He's next," Carter said, "After we confirm that all of this worked. He'll be harder than Arcadia was."

**5555**

"Arcadia," Zakan breathed, as he arrived on the earth world, "Where are you?"

I can't sense her here, he thought, as he watched the mortals walking around. Why is she hiding? She is my beloved, she wouldn't hide from me.

"No," he hissed, as he thought of her reaction to his killing of the woman this morning, "She wouldn't let that happen."

Turning his gaze skyward, he knew were to try to find her.

**5555**

"Kenny, what's happening?" the woman mumbled in the cage, "I can't hold on!"

"She's waking up," Carter breathed, "Look, listen."

"Can't breathe," she continued to mumble, "Kenny . . ."

"Look at her," Jill said, "The robes, the hair, they're all gone. She's . . . she's naked."

"Where am I?" she mumbled, as she struggled to come out of her fog.

"Max?" Jill asked softly, as the other woman opened her eyes, "Max?"

She looked at them bleary eyed, and tried to make sense of what was happening now. Shivering slightly on the cold floor, she pulled her legs up to her bare chest silently.

"You must be freezing," Jill continued, at her friend's confused expression, "Here, take this blanket."

"Jill, we don't know," Jimmy began, as he watched Max watching them silently, "Why isn't she saying anything?"

"It has to be disorienting," Skeeter said, "We're not going to hurt you. Do you know where you are?"

"You're home, you're safe," Carter said, "Don't be afraid."

"This isn't real, you're not real," she finally whispered, as she backed toward the far wall of the cage.

"It's very real," Carter said carefully, and wondered why sheer terror was in her eyes.

"No," she moaned, as she turned her head away.

"Max," Jill tried, "We're hear to help you."

"It's a dream. It's always a dream," she whispered.

"Is she all there?" Skeeter asked, "She looks so lost."

"Wouldn't you be?" Littleton asked, "After all of this?"

"It isn't a dream," Carter stated, "It's over. Arcadia is gone."

"Arcadia," she breathed, as she forced herself to focus.

"That's right. Arcadia," Carter continued, happy to get some sort of response from her, "She isn't coming back."

"Arcadia," she repeated, as stared back at the people watching her, as the reality of what happened hit her, "You know about Arcadia . . . That means . . . No, no, no."

"It's okay," Jill said gently.

"No . . . Zakan . . . Too late."

"We're going to stop them. They can't do all that they planned without Arcadia," Carter said.

She shook her head, "How . . ."

"How what?" Jimmy asked, as she wrapped herself in the gray blanket.

"If . . . this is real? How? How am I here? Arcadia, she wouldn't, couldn't . . . Couldn't breathe, it was so dark there . . . trapped," she trailed off.

"I researched it for a long time," Carter said, "Before even attempting it. Marbruk tried."

She cut him off with a angry hiss, "Marbruk!"

"That got her attention," Littleton said under his breath.

"Marbruk," she repeated, "He left us there! He promised us, then he left us there with them! Why didn't he stop it?"

"That's our girl," Skeeter said.

"He died," Carter supplied, "Trying to bring you back."

"Died?" she asked, as she sunk back on the floor, "He didn't abandon us?"

"He wanted to bring you back. He didn't want this to happen," Jill said quietly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Kenny," she whispered.

"We'll get him back too," Carter said.

She shivered, "How?"

"The same way we did with you," Carter said, "There is one thing first. This cell, part of the spell in fact, can only be opened by a human. Not a Goddess. Why don't you give it a try?"

She looked at the door warily, "Okay."

"What if she isn't?" Littleton asked.

"Then we'll deal with it," Jimmy said, as they watched their old friend make her way toward the cell door, "Watch."


	6. Six

The door swung open, as she pushed against it. Pausing it the doorway she asked, "I'm human? Mortal?"

Carter nodded, as she stepped through the threshold, "Yes."

"Welcome home," Jill said, as she took another shaky step into the hallway.

"I don't even know what to say," she said, "It doesn't feel real."

"What do you remember?" Carter asked.

"Everything," she said, "How long?"

"How long have you been gone?" Jimmy asked, as she nodded, "It's been almost five years, Max."

"And you never gave up? You kept looking for us?" she asked slowly.

"We weren't going to abandon you, either of you," Skeeter said, "Especially after finding out about the taking over the universe thing."

"The King, Zakan," she said, "The army . . . they're almost done. There is only one world left for them."

"Yeah, this one," Carter said, "But it will be a little harder without Arcadia."

"They'll still come."

"Before this goes any further," Littleton interjected, as he looked at the blanket wrapped woman, "How do we know that you're even Max, not just Arcadia screwing with us?"

"Arcadia would have destroyed you the minute she got out of that cell. She had a fondness for mortals, but she wouldn't hesitate in destroying any that crossed her," Max said, "She wasn't evil . . .She wanted to create utopia, make the universe a happier place for everything."

"By taking it over?" Jimmy asked, "How could you let her? How did any of this happen?"

"Let her? I couldn't exactly stop her," Max said.

"There is plenty of time for this," Carter interjected, "But for now, why don't we get out of here before anyone else shows up? Most people think that you're dead, and I really don't think anyone wants to come up with a reason why you're not."

**6666**

"Where is Zakan?" the King asked.

"Still searching for Arcadia," the guard said.

"Arcadia picked a fine time to disappear," the King growled.

"She won't abandon us, she can't," the guard said, as he nodded toward the temple being built, "It is almost complete, and what Goddess would not want to be around for that?"

"She is a complicated Goddess, but she would never betray Zakan. She is devoted to him, and he would not allow that devotion to wane."

**6666**

"These books tell the legends and the histories of Arcadia and Zakan," Carter said, as Max picked one up carefully, "How they were banished until the time was right for them to return."

"How Zakan tried to take control of the world," Max practically whispered, "And how Arcadia was banished along side him, for being his lover. I know the story."

"Do you have her memories?" Jill asked.

"Like she had mine," Max said quietly, "Of the ancient times, and more recently."

"That's good," Carter said quickly, "We can use that!"

"For what?" Max asked, trying not to squirm under their gaze, "You think that you can stop them?"

"I don't want to live in a world controlled by this King and Zakan," Littleton replied, "And somehow I don't think you do either. How do we stop them?"

"There are too many of them," Max began, faltering slightly, "You can't try to stop them."

"Why the hell not?" Skeeter asked.

She shook her head, and choked back her tears, "They kill anyone who dissents when the worlds collide. Zakan . . . he's killed thousands, and the army is made up of the strongest warriors from all of the worlds. When it comes . . ."

"They don't have Arcadia anymore," Carter said, "That makes them considerably weaker."

"Arcadia wasn't a warrior. She healed the sick, created beauty around her, and sure, when she got pissed she wasn't above hurting anyone. She was a creator, nurturer . . . She mended the worlds together after they joined," Max trailed off, "There will be chaos without her there to mend it."

"And will they take the chance without her?" Carter asked.

"What the King wants, the King gets," Max practically spat, "One way or another."

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Jill asked, "How did you end up becoming Arcadia, and . . ."

"And Kenny into Zakan?" Max finished for her.

"Do you remember?" Jimmy asked.

She nodded, "Have a seat."

**6666**

"She was here," Zakan said, as he stood in the shadows, "I can feel her presence here."

Arcadia, he thought, as he stared into the night sky, why are you doing this? You wouldn't betray me. Not for mortals, humans.

**6666**

"I'm so sorry," Jill said, as Max finished the story of what happened after the quest.

Max looked up, visibly shaken from the telling of the story, "After the ceremony, Arcadia and Zakan had full control. They were worshiped in the streets of Ital, and the King began his plan. Create a new world, where the people were obedient, worshiped his Gods . . . and Arcadia and Zakan were all for it. Zakan had tried to do it before, and was banished. He was looking to accomplish his goal, to prove the old Gods wrong and to create the utopia that Arcadia so desired. He'd do anything for her."

"And that is his weakness," Carter mused, "Arcadia."

"Arcadia is gone," Jimmy said.

"He doesn't know that," Carter countered, as he turned back to Max, "And you have all of her memories."

"You aren't putting that thing back inside of me," Max practically cried.

"Of course not," Jill replied soothingly.

"You brought me back," Max started, "I'm not sure how . . . But are you going to bring Kenny back too?"

"We will," Carter promised, "We summoned Arcadia through a spell, and it should would on Zakan as well."

She shook her head, "Zakan is so much stronger. Even in a magic proof cage . . . It won't hold him."

"Then what do you propose that we do?" Skeeter asked, "How do we stop this takeover and get Kenny back? Any bright ideas?"

"I think so," she said, as lightening erupted across the sky, "Oh, no."

"Is this how it starts?" Jimmy asked, as thunder crashed around them.

"Zakan," Max whispered, as she leapt to her feet, "He's here!"

"Arcadia!" a voice bellowed around them, "Arcadia!"

"How do we stop him?" Jimmy yelled over the roar.

"Give him what he wants!" Max yelled, "She's the only one who can ever stop him!"

"You're not her anymore! He'll know that just by looking at you!" Skeeter yelled.

Max whirled around to face Carter, "You're practicing magic? You ever hear of a glamour?"

"You're not going with him!" Skeeter yelled back.

"I'm not letting him kill all of you!" Max yelled back, as she turned back to Carter, "Can you?"

Carter nodded and raised his hands, and chanted a few words before the other figure appeared in the room. Max stifled a scream, as she was thrown back into the wall, and watched in wonder, as a cage appeared around her. Looking down at the white robes she was wearing again, she pushed the waist length curls off of her face. Prisoner again, she thought, as she watched Zakan appear in the room in front of her.

"Arcadia!" he bellowed, as the other occupants flew into the walls at his rage.

"Holy shit," Skeeter said, as he watched the gladiator like God in Carter's living room.

"Zakan!" Max cried, praying that he bought the illusion. Be Arcadia, she told herself, you know her as well as you know yourself, "My love. You came."

"I would never leave you," he replied, "These humans, what have they done to you?"

"This cage," Max said, as she watched the others rise to their feet behind Zakan, "It can't be broken into by magic. They're trying to stop utopia."

"And you're about to join her," Carter said, as the bars appeared around Zakan as well, "Welcome back."

"Mortals," he hissed, as Max took a step closer to the wall, "You think that you can stop us?"

"Oh, we're well on our way," Jimmy said, as he studied Zakan thoughtfully, "Now that we have both of you, why don't you get the hell out of our friend's bodies?"

Zakan raised his arm in anger, and let the lightening fly from his hand. Stumbling back, as it deflected off the cages bars, "What have you done to us?"

"Zakan," Max said, stroking his arms soothingly, "Leave the mortals be. They can't hurt us. Their silly spells are growing weaker by the moment, I can feel it."

"Arcadia," he breathed, as he stroked her face, "I was worried about you."

"I know," she whispered, as she studied the face that she fell in love with all those years ago, "I was worried about you too."

"They are ready to come here. We must get back."

"I know," she breathed, as she took his hands in hers, "We'll do it together. This cage can't hold us."

"I really don't like the way that this is going," Carter said under his breath, as he watched the two in the cage, "What if she was just screwing with us? It's gotta be tough to go from Goddess to human, if it even happened."

"It's Max," Jill insisted, "The other cage let her out. She's human. Listen."

"Close your eyes," Max whispered, as she kissed Zakan's lips gently, "Focus on Ital. Picture it. Picture us, Zakan."

"Arcadia," he whispered, as she joined their hands.

"Ssh," she whispered, as she kissed his fingers, and pausing slightly by his ring, "Just concentrate there, Zakan. Zakan?'

Taking a deep breath at his meditative state, she slid the ring from his finger.

"What do you think that you're doing, Arcadia?" he asked, as he grasped her wrists in hers.

"Getting us home," she practically choked out, and the anger in his eyes, " You're hurting me, Zakan."

He tossed her to the ground, and stared at her for a long moment, "Arcadia?"

Max stumbled to her feet, and tossed his ring out into the living room, as she fumbled to open the cage door, "No, not anymore."

"Get back here!" he yelled as he lunged at the opening, and was thrown back with force.

"I hate you!" Max screamed, at the trapped God, as the others in the room stared at her in shock, "I hate everything that you have ever done! The death that you caused! The murders of the ancient Gods! How you made sure that Arcadia was banished with you for all those centuries! You're a monster, Zakan! And you know what I hate most of all about you, you son of bitch? That you're occupying my best friend's body at the moment, and it's the only thing keeping me from cutting off your head!"

"Max," Carter said, as he watched the glamour fade at her tirade, and the shock cross Zakan's face, "Get back."

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, as she advanced on the caged Zakan, "You can go back to Ital, get your army together, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do this. I'll kill you first."

"You think that you can stop me?" Zakan hissed, "A mere mortal, like yourself? Arcadia will stop you!"

Max smiled, and felt more alive then she had since she had first woken up, "Arcadia is gone. Forever. How does that feel, asshole? Like someone ripped your heart out, and left you alone to die? Welcome to how I feel."

"What the hell is she doing?" Skeeter hissed, as he watched Max rant in wonder, "Does she want to piss him off?"

"You will die for harming Arcadia!" Zakan bellowed, "You will be the first to die here!"

"I'll gladly die to stop you!" Max yelled back, "I want you to suffer!"

"Max, get back!" Jimmy yelled, as he and Skeeter dragged her to the other side of the room, "What the hell are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

She whirled around to face them, "I hate him!"

"Yeah, got that," Skeeter replied, "Now why don't you use that to stop him, instead of screaming at him?"

"It's not working!" Carter yelled in frustration, after chanting the same spell he used before to remove Arcadia.

"He's too strong," Max swallowed, as she watched Zakan in the cage, "He won't let him out."

"Then how?" Jill asked.

"The cage isn't holding," Carter yelled, as he stumbled back into the group, "How do we stop him, Max?"

"I don't think you can," she replied, "Even without the ring . . ."

"You can't stop us!" Zakan yelled, as the cage exploded around him, and he advanced upon them.

"Yeah?" Skeeter challenged, as he whipped the gun out from his belt, "But we can make it hurt!"

Max closed her eyes, as the bullets ripped into Zakan, and silently cried for Kenny. Fight, she thought, please Kenny fight your way back to me. Opening her eyes, she heard Zakan laughing, as blood dripped from his hands.

"I'll be back for you," he promised, as he stared at her, "You murdering little witch."


	7. Seven

"Max?" Carter asked, as Zakan vanished from the living room.

She just shook her head, as she sunk to the floor. Not able to hold back her tears anymore, she began to sob.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Skeeter offered weakly.

"I can't do this," she whimpered, as she choked on her sobs, "Why didn't he just kill me?"

"Get up," Carter ordered, "I didn't rip a Goddess out of you, so that you could sit here crying! You hate Zakan? Good, we're going to use that!"

"You saw what he was like!" Max cried.

"Yeah, he's a first rate asshole," Skeeter countered, "With some serious fire power. You really want to wait around for him to come back and kill you? Take over the universe? If you can't do it for yourself, us, humanity, why not do it for Kenny? I think he'd appreciate it if you killed the thing that stole his body and life!"

"Your spell didn't work," Max started, as she wiped away her tears, "Before, centuries ago . . . The ancient Gods had one that banished him and Arcadia. The temples were destroyed, as the old ones died out. It was on a tablet, in Ital."

"And how would we get it?" Carter asked, as she paused, "We tried getting into Ital, and we couldn't."

"I know how," Max replied.

**7777**

"You're injured, Zakan," the King said, as he materilizied back in the throne room, "What happened?"

"Humans," he spat, as his wounds began to heal, "They've taken Arcadia."

"Taken her where?" the Queen asked.

"Out of the mortals body!"

"That cannot be!" the King cried, as he leapt to his feet.

**7777**

"How do you know how to do this?" Jill asked, as she watched Max draw a symbol on the wall in chalk.

"Arcadia knew," she replied, focusing all her energy on the task ahead, "So I do."

"Is it weird?" Jill asked, "Having someone elses memories?"

"A little," she said, glad that the others were assembling a small arsenal in the other room, "At this point they seem to be helping a bit."

"Are you okay?" Jill asked gently.

"No. I'm the opposite of okay at this point."

"Max," Jill started, unsure where to go from this point, "What are you planning on doing when you get there?"

She tossed the chalk down on the couch, and turned away from the symbol on the wall, "The King and Zakan assembled an army, who guard the castle and the surrounding area. Deeper in the woods, some dissenters survived. Arcadia knew that, but she couldn't bear any more blood being spilled. If they can have an army, so can I. Unlike Arcadia, I'm not afraid of a little blood shed. It's ready."

"Good," Skeeter said, "So are we."

Max regarded the group carefully, "You know that this is most likely a one way trip?"

"The world is going to end, I'd rather go out this way," Littleton said, as the others nodded.

"Do your thing," Carter said, nodding toward the symbol.

She turned back toward the symbol on the wall, "Blessed is he who purified, who has given himself in the holy place of the Lady. With reverence we welcome you, let the whirling dance begin! Strabloe druei tanaous te mani! Anahata, hectate, lyssa, innana, astarte!"

"Wow," Carter said, as he watched the portal open to Ital, "Is that?"

Max nodded, and stepped through before she could lose her nerve, "Let's go."

**7777**

"She thought to trick me with parlor tricks," Zakan continued.

"That mortal," the King said, "She was trouble from day one of this."

"She fought Arcadia," Zakan said, "I could see it in her at times."

"The mortal must die."

**7777**

"That's the castle," Max said, as they emerged on the edge of the woods, "The King . . . If it's at all possible, I hate him more than Zakan at the moment. He did this to us."

"Where are we going to find the warriors you mentioned?" Jimmy asked, as he looked at the new world they emerged in, "It's different here."

"Who is there?" a voice said behind them.

"Nando," Max blurted out, as she watched the man who had once offered them salvation so long ago, "You're not dead!"

"You!" he cried, "Arcadia!"

Max yelped, as she jumped out of the way of his sword, "Would you just listen to me? I'm here for your help! And do I look like Arcadia to you? She's gone, Nando!"

"How do I know that?" Nando asked.

"Do you really think Arcadia would come down here?" Max asked, "She wanted you to live in peace, despite the destruction going one. I want you to help me kill the King and find a tablet in the castle."

"That doesn't sound like Arcadia," Nando mused, as he nodded to the group behind her, "Who are they?"

"Friends from the one world not taken over yet," Max replied, "They are the ones who got rid of Arcadia."

"Where is your mate from before?" Nando asked, "The one who became Zakan?"

Max swallowed, and vowed not to fall apart again, "He's still Zakan."

"Are you prepared to kill him as well? Killing the King is all well and good, but Zakan has all of the power."

"I want to save him," Max said quietly.

"It might not be possible," Nando said quickly, "You're aware of that?"

"I know. If it comes to that . . . I'll be ready."

"Come," Nando said, as he beckoned them into the woods, "I'll prepare my people."

**7777**

"We can finish this without Arcadia," the King admitted, "It won't be as easy without her power, but it can be done."

"We're not doing anything until Arcadia is back," Zakan replied, as his wounds finished healing.

"We can't wait for Arcadia," the King argued, "We will find her again when this is done. We'll even stuff her back into that mortal who was so eager to get rid of her."

**7777**

"You should have let them kill me," Lupa said.

"I couldn't," Max said simply, as she surveyed the battered group of warriors gathered in the woods.

"I know. The King was counting on that," Lupa sighed, "Yet you're back. I don't think he ever thought that would happen."

"I never liked being predictable," Max admitted, as she outlined their plan to the other group, "Is it possible?"

"There are ancient artifacts kept in the deepest chamber in the castle," Nando said, "I was once a guard there, I know. Secret passageways lead the way down there. I can find the way."

"Okay," Max said softly, "How do we get in?"

"That is the hard part, the castle is heavily guard, as you well know," Nando continued, "We need to pull the guards away from an entry point, and make our way inside. The less that go inside at that time the better, former Goddess."

"I agree," Max said.

"Wait," Jimmy finally said, "You're not going in alone."

"Of course not," Max said, "Nando, who would you like to bring?"

"Lupa worked in the castle as well, so has Loho," Nando said, "Who of your warriors might be some use to us on the inside?"

"He's gotten pretty good at magic," Max said, nodding toward Carter, "Better than good."

"Is that all?" Jimmy asked, "You expect us to wait around while you do this?"

"No," Max replied, "You and Skeeter are good shots, so we need you on the outside taking out the army. Jill can tend to the hurt, and Littleton . . . well you're a lawyer."

"I can shoot," Littleton retorted.

"Good," Max said.

"The sun is setting," Nando said, "We should get started."

**7777**

"The humans that took her," Zakan said, "We have to get them first. They can give her back to us."

"Forget about Arcadia!" the King yelled.

"I can never forget about Arcadia!"

**7777**

"There," Nando said, as he nodded to the edge of the woods, "I must say your weapons are impressive."

"I wish I thought to bring a tank," Max replied, as she clicked the safety off on her gun, "It's been awhile since I used one of these."

"The tunnels start by that wall," Nando said, "As soon as the others begin their attack, we're going in."

"I guess that would be now," Carter said, as he watched the other group charge the castle, "We're really sure about this?"

Loho raised his sword, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I am ready."

**7777**

Skeeter fired blindly into the charging guards, and prayed that Max and the others would do what they set out to do. Turning his head at the clanking swords and firing guns, he saw the other five dashing toward the castle.

"Come on, come on," he said under his breath, as warriors fell in front of him.

"This is insane!" Jimmy yelled over the small war erupting in front of them.

**7777**

"You sure that you know where you are going?" Max asked, as they made another turn in the tunnel.

"It has been awhile," Nando admitted, "But yes. I knew this knowledge would help me later on."

"How come there aren't any guards down here?" Carter asked.

Nando shrugged, "Now? The King has no fears because he doesn't believe that there is anyone left to betray him, not with Zakan and formerly Arcadia, by his side. The army controls everyone, except for us."

"I wouldn't say that," a voice said in the darkness, "Why don't you come with us?"

Max gritted her teeth, as she watched the guards emerge from the darkness and knew that the bullets from her gun wouldn't penetrate their royal armor.

"Zakan is looking for you," the first said, as he stared at Max, "He's angry."

"I'm sure he is," Max retorted, as she raised the gun and Nando lunged at him with the sword, "I'll be giving him my regards later."

Firing at his forehead, as Nando cut the second's head off, she saw Carter duck out of the way of the swinging sword of the third. Firing blindly into the darkness, she stumbled back to her feet, as Lupa plunged the blade deeply into his stomach.

"Shall we?" Loho said, gesturing to the door, "Before any other visitors come to see us?"

**7777**

"Something is happening," the King said, as he heard the noise erupting outside.

"Her!" Zakan hissed, "The mortal is behind this!"

"She can't be. She has no way of getting to Ital. No mortal does."

"Who is this army outside? They must have come from the only world left! She brought them here!"

"Go," the King ordered, "Destroy them, Zakan!"

**7777**

"This is it," Max breathed, as she gazed down at the tablet that was so vivid in Arcadia's memories, "This is what Ahtar used to banish them."

"Who is Ahtar?" Carter asked, as he watched his friend stare at it with a mixture of awe and fear.

"He was the King of the Gods in those times," Max said, "The leader of the Old Ones, before they were all driven out. Like Arcadia and Zakan, he is waiting to be reborn."

"We can't carry this," Nando said, as he scribbled down the inscription, "We just need the words?"

Max nodded, as she stroked the cool stone with her hand, "I remember this . . ."

"Max?" Carter asked softly, as she seemed lost in thought.

"Zakan killed so many of the old ones, as they banished him and Arcadia," she said dreamily, "Arcadia screamed at him to stop, the violence hurt her more than the banishment. She pulled his arm down, and the lightening struck the world below, destroying whole worlds and civilizations, right before they were banished."

"Max?" Carter tried again, as she stood, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, as she looked around the chamber, "That."

"What is it?" Nando asked, as she picked up the sword.

"Ahtar's sword. Look at the carvings, they were his symbol," she breathed, "He stabbed Zakan with it, during the banishment, to help save the old ones. It was the only one that would penetrate his flesh."

"Bring it," Loho said.

"We've got what we need," Carter said, "Max? Snap out of it."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "I'm okay, Carter. Arcadia's memories are there, I think they might always be there, but it's me."

"Good," Carter said, as she lifted the sword, "Are you ready for this?"

"Very ready."

**7777**

"Let's go!" Kella yelled, as they stormed over the fallen bodies, "To the King! Zakan!"

"I hope they got what they needed!" Littleton yelled, as they stormed into the castle, "Where the hell are they going?"

"I don't know!" Jimmy yelled back, as the small army flooded into the foyer with their weapons drawn.

**7777**

"Do you hear that?" Nando yelled, as they ran up the staircases to the center of the castle, "I'd say that the fight just moved inside!"

"I hope that means that we're winning!" Loho yelled back, "Keep going up!"

"There!" Nando yelled, as they burst out into the foyer, "Come on former Goddess! We're going to the thrown room!"

"Max!" she heard erupt over the chaos.

She turned to see Skeeter firing at some of the guards, and screaming her name. Not knowing quite what to yell back, she ran after Nando toward the thrown room.

"Where do you think that you're going?" a voice said, as she was thrown to the ground.

"Zakan," she breathed, "I was actually coming to kill you."


	8. Eight

"You think that you can kill me?" Zakan sneered, "A little mortal like you."

"How soon that you forget," Max shot back, "That body was once mortal."

"You want to kill the body of your mortal lover?" Zakan asked.

"I'd rather do that, then let the parasite that you are stay in there a minute longer," Max retorted, "I'm sure that Kenny would rather be dead then to be any part of what is going on here."

"You're going to suffer. I can make it hurt."

"So can I."

**8888**

"We have to help her!" Carter yelled, as he watched Zakan advance on Max.

"You can't help her," the King said from behind them, as he held his sword out inches from their necks, "Your try at taking at my army was not enough Nando, and that mortal is about to die very painfully. Zakan will make sure of it, after all, she is the one that destroyed Arcadia."

"Actually," Carter said carefully, "She didn't. I did."

"You did!" Zakan yelled, as he veered his attention away from Max, "Where is she?"

Carter stepped back as the rest of Nando's warriors charged up the stairs, "I'll never tell you!"

Max pulled the crumbled piece of paper from her pocket, and raised Ahtar's sword as she gazed at the man she once thought that she would spend the rest of her life with. I'm sorry, Kenny, so sorry, she thought, you know that. I love you, god I love you. Swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall she began to read, "Gather your immortal sons, ready them for your wild dance. Harrow beneath the waking moon. Bare them with your dreadful face."

"No!" Zakan yelled, as he flung her against the wall, "You little witch!"

"Max!" Skeeter yelled, at the still form on the ground, "Max!"

"You'll all die!" Zakan yelled, as lightening erupted from his hands.

"How the hell do we stop him?" Jimmy yelled, as he and Littleton hit the deck.

"Whatever she was doing seemed to get to him!" Littleton yelled back, as they watched the bodies exploding around them, "She's out cold!"

"The paper, the sword," Loho gasped, as blood poured out of his chest, "The words must be read!"

Jimmy eyed the pissed off God, who so resembled his old friend. It isn't Kenny, anymore than Max was Arcadia. Was is only two days ago? We didn't come all this way to fail!

"Zakan!" Jimmy yelled, trying to tear his attention away from an unconscious Max and a cowering Carter, "He wasn't the only one who helped destroy Arcadia!"

"You die!" Zakan yelled, as Max stirred her way back into consciousness.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, as she watched the bodies flying around her, "Oh shit."

Shaking her head, to clear the fog in her brain, she picked up the slip of paper again and began to read, ""Gather your immortal sons, ready them for your wild dance. Harrow beneath the waking moon. Bare them with your dreadful face. I bind you Zakan, to the void of eternity. Veramente. Toquis. I bind you Zakan, to the void of eternity. Veramente. Toquis. I bind you Zakan, to the void of eternity. Veramente. Toquis."

"No!" Zakan yelled, as he whirled around to face her again, as she jumped back to her feet, Ahtar's sword in hand, "You can't do this!"

"Veramente! Toquis!" Max yelled again, as a bright light erupted around him, "I bind you!"

"You can't do this!" the King yelled, before a sword sliced through his stomach.

Max stifled a scream of her own, as she raised Ahtar's sword, "I cast you out of this realm, Zakan! Veramente! Toquis!"

He stretched his arms out to her, as if to take her with her, "Arcadia!"

Max took a deep breath, as she plunged the sword into his stomach, "Veramente! Toquis!"

She stumbled back, as he screamed, and a dark cloud spilled from his mouth, "No!"

"Max! Get back!" Carter yelled, as he pulled her away from the dark cloud.

She shook her head, as she jerked free and watched as the black cloud was sucked into the portal, "Please . . ."

Watching as his body fell to the floor, she yanked herself the rest of the way out of Carter's arms and fell to the ground beside him.

"Please, oh, please," she begged, as she watched the blood pour out of the wound around the sword.

"Max," he groaned, "Max . . ."

"Kenny," she whispered, as she took his hand in hers.

"I didn't think that I would ever see you again," he whispered, "I tried, I was so lost, Max."

"I know," she sobbed, as she kissed his hand.

"I'm so cold."

"No," she begged, "Don't go. Stay with me, I can't lose you again."

"Max," he said again, as he stroked her cheek, "Max, I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too," she cried, "Stay with me, Kenny, I can't do this alone!"

"I can't feel my body."

"No," Max moaned, as she felt his hand go limp in hers and he closed his eyes, "No!"

"Max," Jimmy said after a long moment, as she sat motionless by Kenny's body, "We have to go."

"The curtains between the worlds are closing," Nando said.

She shook her head, as she willed his hand to squeeze hers again, "I can't."

"Max," Carter tried, as she lowered her head to Kenny's still chest, "He's gone."

She shook her head, as her tears trickled down onto his chest, "I can't leave him here."

"We'll take care of him," Nando supplied.

"No!" Max yelled, as she leapt up, "This isn't fair! It wasn't supposed to end like this!"

"Of course it isn't fair," Jill said, "Life isn't fair, Max. He did horrible things."

"That was Zakan! They stole our bodies, our lives! And now Kenny has to die because of it? We had," she choked out, before collapsing down beside him again, "I can't do this! I can't say good-bye."

Sobbing, she brushed his hair back and pulled the sword out from his abdomen, "I'm so sorry! Please, please, please, come back to me! I'll do anything you want!"

"What's that?" Skeeter asked, as he watched the bright light coming down, "I hate this place!"

"I said I would bring you home, and I always keep my word."

"Marbruk," Max gasped, as she watched him materialize in front of her.

"My warriors," he said, " I am sorry for all that has happened."

She turned back to Kenny before replying, "I thought that you were dead."

"I am," he sighed, as he looked at his fallen warrior, "I'd say I owe you both a favor. Stand back."

"No way," Carter said, as the dead wizard knelt before Kenny, "This isn't possible."

Max stood there shaking, as she watched the golden light heal the wound on Kenny's stomach, "Marbruk?"

"You know that anything is possible," he said, "My warrior."

Max gasped, as she watched Kenny's chest rise and fall again, "How?"

"You ask me how?" Marbruk sighed, "After all of this?"

She shook her head, "I was so mad at you."

"I know," he said, stroking her cheek, "Be strong, brave warrior. I will always be looking out for you. As for the damage that Zakan, Arcadia and the King created, the previous worlds are being restored to their old glory, while Ital will have to find its way again. "  
"He's alive?" Carter asked numbly, as Max knelt down again shakily.

She nodded slowly, as she carefully ran her hand over where she had stuck the sword, "He's breathing."

Nando nodded, "I am glad. For now, we must leave this castle. The King and Queen are dead, their army gone, chaos is going to erupt, despite the prophecy being destroyed."

"What happens now?" Jimmy asked, "To this whole world?

Nando shrugged, "Most of the strong warriors have been killed, Ital is in shambles."

"What about you?" Carter asked, "And your people."

"We'll have to see, much has to happen," Nando said thoughtfully, "We must return you to your own dimension. Our former Gods seem kind of distracted."

"How do we get home again?" Carter asked.

"Easily," Marbruk said, as he opened the portal, "Be safe. Farewell."

"Thank you," Max said, as he vanished into the night.

"He's out cold," Skeeter said, nodding toward Kenny, "Think we can lift him?"

"Let's hurry," Littleton said, as the men hefted Kenny up.

"Nando," Max said.

"It's been a pleasure, former Goddess, but let's not do it again," Nando replied.

"Okay," Max agreed, as she nodded toward the others, "Thank you."

**8888**

"It took Max awhile to wake up too," Carter said quietly, "And Zakan's death, banishment, whatever, seemed a lot more violent than what we did to her."

Jimmy nodded, as he looked back into the living room where Kenny laid on the couch, and Max sat with him, "I know."

"What happened between them?" Jill asked, "After Zakan was gone, you heard what they were saying to each other. And that kiss that we all saw at the end of their quest, through this whole thing Max never mentioned it. She was prepared to kill him. She did kill him."

"Not Kenny," Jimmy replied, "Zakan. She knew that."

"She still took the chance," Jill argued.

"She had to have known what would happen if the universal takeovers happened," Carter said, "I don't think she wanted to make the same mistake twice."

"Which would be?" Littleton asked.

"Saving one to sacrifice thousands, like they did with Lupa," Carter continued, "If they let the King kill her, they wouldn't have been changed."

"And they couldn't let him kill her," Skeeter sighed, "It goes against both of their natures too much."

"She was amazing out there," Jimmy said, as he watched her through the doorway.

"She knows what Arcadia knew," Carter supplied, "Ancient scriptures and ways . . . I wonder if she retained any of her powers? She opened that portal."

"Don't you think that she would have used them to kill Zakan then?" Skeeter asked.

"Maybe she doesn't know yet," Carter replied.

**8888**

"Kenny?" Max whispered, as she felt his fingers move in hers.

"Max," he groaned, "Where . . . I can't find you."

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Not real . . . Always a trick."

"No," she sobbed, as she squeezed his hand more tightly in her own, "We made it, we're home . . . Just like we planned on."

"Max," he groaned again, as he fought his way toward her voice and forcing himself to open his eyes, "It's you."

She nodded, as she wiped her tears of joy away, "I was so worried about you."

"How?"

She shook her head, as she stroked his cheek, "It's long and complicated . . . Just rest? Oh, Kenny."

**8888**

"Give them a few minutes," Jill said, as the others planned to charge into the living room after Kenny woke up, "They need it."

"Listen to them," Skeeter said thoughtfully, "Wasn't Max supposed to be getting married before any of this happened? When the hell did she and Kenny . . . I don't even know what to call it."

**8888**

He raised his hand to her cheek, and stroked it in wonder, "You're really here."

She laid her hand over his, "So are you."

"I tried to hurt you."

"It wasn't you," she whispered, "Zakan . . . he's gone now. Banished again to some void."

"You did that. I wanted to help you . . ."

"I know," she whispered, "All to well what it's like."

"I died there."

"You were brought back," she said softly, trying to think of some way to explain it to him, "Marbruk . . . he owed us a favor."

"I didn't want to leave you."

"I didn't want you too," Max choked out, "I'm so sorry, for everything . . ."

"Hi guys," Jimmy said, as the others slowly made their way back into the room, "We're not interrupting?"

Max shook her head, as Kenny squeezed her hand more tightly in his, "No, we're just . . ."

Jimmy nodded, "Okay, we'll have time for this later. Welcome home."

The End.


End file.
